


Mother!

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [41]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: You just moved into the house next to my mom and she has you doing her yardwork AU
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 2





	Mother!

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring my Female Cousland, Eliza.  Read more about her here. 

“Mother, why is the neighbor mowing your lawn?” Eliza asked looking out the kitchen window.

“He offered,” Eleanor replied handing her daughter a cup of tea.

“When?”

“Oh, right after he moved in. Saw your father out trying to mow in the dark. Offered to do it for him the next day.”

“Dad could have asked me or Fergus. We know he’s busy and I at least don’t mind helping out when I can.”

“Oh, we know dear. But he’s just very kind. And incredibly handsome. Watching him out there on the mower with no shirt on. Whew. Better than watching porn.”

“Mother!” Eliza shouted.

“I’m old dear, not dead. Maybe you should go offer him some water. He is lonely here. No friends. No family.”

“You have to stop watching Hallmark movies. You keep casting yourself in them as the meddling mother.”

“I am a mother and I like to meddle. Finish your tea and go offer the poor boy some water. He looks thirsty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't realize until I went to hit post that I never mentioned the neighbor is Alistair... Oops. The neighbor is Alistair by the way.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
